Seth gets a dog
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Seth is out looking for a dog with his friends, but the problem was that Dean was bitching and Roman gets a headache


"Man I never though that I'll be nervous about getting a dog. I mean I had a dog before, but I never liked him. Mean little guy he was, he would always-"

"Lets go!" Dean nearly yelled in a annoyed voice. He didn't even want to go looking for a since he had two ankle biters at the house already; which was not his pick. His boyfriend and his ex wife divorce a year ago for being on the road most of his time. Long story short, Roman got custody of the two dog and his six year old daughter.

"Chill out man Roman took nearly an hour finding shampoo and conditioner."

"Roman loves his hair more than me, so yeah he would picky about that choice." Roman was not far behind to their conversation. In fact he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and held him tight in his arms.

"You know I love you babe; more than my hair."

Dean side step a bit so he can look over his shoulder at Roman. "Even if I tell you to cut it?"

"Let's not go that far." Roman kissed the side of Dean's head before letting go. Seth rolled his eyes and continue looking around the kennel.

"Guys come on I brought you here to help me look for a dog not hear you bitching about your relationship problems." Dean let out a sigh and walked with Seth; the faster they find a dog the faster they can leave. "Oh and by the way Dean, the reason why you upset is because Roman won't let you get the dog you want."

Dean rolled his eyes. He attend to ignore it, but knowing him he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Of course Seth" He turns to Roman. "Why can't we get a Rottweiler? I don't ask for much Roman."

"Dean we talked about already, we have a six year old daughter and I don't think a big aggressive dogs is what we need right now. We already had his conversation before Dean why are you still trying to fight me with it?"

Roman continue to look around. "Because Roman I don't like Taco Bell dogs. I mean it's cute that they bounce a little when they bark, but they bark at nothing all day." roman's head hanged to the side, as he looks at his boyfriend.

He shakes his head 'no'. "Dean, I love you and I will always love you, but your giving me a headache."

"Guys do I need to kick both your asses right here in the middle of the shelter?"

His dirty blonde friends pouts and shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket, as his Somoan friend wrapped his arms around his boyfriends shoulder. Seth continue to look around when finds a cage with a Yorkie sitting in his bowl just staring up at Seth with those cute puppy eyes. "Hi there." The puppy respond by jumping up against the cage with his tail waging just waiting to be pet. Seth picked him up and the puppy just immanently laid his head on Seth's shoulder. In that moment Seth knew he was the one for him. A big smile grew on his face before turning to his friends. Dean was holding a Great Dan in his arms, as he was talking well more like arguing with Roman again."Hey guys."

"So when a burglar breaks into the house in the middle of the night, your going to relied on the two smallest breeds in the world to bark him to death?"

"Dean just drop it. I told you we get a pitbull or Rottweiler when Joelle gets bigger."

"GUY!" Seth yelling startle the two as they turn around to see the puppy in Seth arms. They can see Seth had a big ass smile on his face. 'what do you think?" Dean turned his head to side so he can see the dogs face.

"Yeah he is gifted." Dean is really not into smaller dogs so he didn't really care.

Roman ran his fingers through his hair and sighs. He wonders how Dean got him to love him more than his ex wife. "The puppy is cute Seth, do you like him?"

"I feel a connection with him, so I think I'll go with." Seth for a moment. "Can I bring him on the road with us? Can the hotel allow pets? Will I be able to take him to arena with him, as I do my matches?"

Dean's head fell back, so his eyes were on the ceiling. "Seth it doesn't matter, do you feel happy with the dog?"

"Hn it's not dog Dean it's a puppy."

"whatever do you want the dog?" He ask as he places the dog back in the kennel.

"Yes, no, I don't know. Do you think it's to soon for to get him?" He asked as he tried to get his friend opinion on this. But the only thing he got from was a blank stare. "hello?"

"Just get the freaking Seth." And with that he walked out. Both Roman and Seth just watched him walk away.

"Roman"

"Yeah?"

"Just get him a dog."

 **The end. I know it sucks but I got bored today**


End file.
